Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by SherlockingTheHobbitsToAsgard
Summary: Rowan missed out on their last trip so Martin decides to surprise her. Part 1/3


**Just a quick one shot that I thought of last night because there aren't enough Martin Crieff romances.**

**I don't own Cabin Pressure but, God, I wish I did.**

* * *

On the charter aeroplane named GERTI, a steward was feeling sad. Rowan Lear was MJN's newest recruit, having only joined a few months ago. She'd been in desperate need of a job and Carolyn was an old family friend. She was tough as old boots on the outside but the older woman could be sweet sometimes and she offered Rowan a place on board her plane. That was 6 months ago and since then, she'd completely fallen in love with flying. She'd been on flights before but never like this. There was something about MJN and its complete disregard for formality that she couldn't help but love. Rowan herself had never been one for rules and regulations so finding out that the 'air dot' crew weren't either took away a lot of the nerves she'd had about joining what was already a sort of dysfunctional family.

There was Arthur who she'd known since he was born, he was 29 and she was 32, who was almost like a brother to her. Rowan was an only child and had always wanted a brother or sister so when Arthur came along, they had stuck together like glue. He was an idiot, yes, but a charming idiot who was always so cheery and positive that you'd think he was a descendant of a Labrador puppy. Then there was Douglas who she had immediately taken a shine to. She loved his sarcastic ways and his quick wit. He was always getting them in and out of terribly tricky situations and he was, believe it or not, the calm one on board. That left Martin. Martin. God, she didn't know what she was going to do with him. He may be the most adorable man she had ever met. With his ginger curls and freckly face and his stuttering... It had taken him nearly a week to introduce himself when they'd first met. He had looked slightly deflated as he finished his rambling speech about how he was the captain which had taken him about 10 minutes, but Rowan had found it irresistibly cute. She had shaken his hand and smiled brightly at him and greeted him warmly. She remembered the extreme look of surprise on Martin's face when she didn't laugh at him or tease him. That's when it had started. Yes, she fancied him. A lot. She couldn't help it! He was always so sweet to her and so kind. His story really was impressive and she found it endearing how he had wanted to be a pilot so much that he had spent all that time memorising the manual, working hard to get enough money and taking the test quite a few times. She had never met anyone with that amount of passion before. What she didn't know was that Martin rather liked her too. His stuttering when he first met her was partly due to his complete lack of people skills and partly due to how incredibly beautiful she was. He could spend hours taking in every detail of her face, her dark hair, her perfect lips and those eyes. He had often found himself lost for words when she looked at him which had been embarrassing to say the least. That was why Rowan, although sad at the moment, would not be for very much longer.

She was upset because, while they were in Greenland yesterday, they had missed the Northern Lights, something she had dreamed of seeing since she was a little girl. But the company had to go where the money was and they had left mid-afternoon. She sighed and stared out the window at the snowy expanse of Norway where they were stationed at the moment. Earlier today they had taken a group of French business men and woman to Tromsø. It was beautiful here; she'd never seen snow like this before. But it wasn't the Northern Lights. She sighed and it fogged up the window she was staring out of. She knew she was being ridiculously childish. So she had missed it, it's not like it doesn't happen all the time; she'd see it again maybe. But she couldn't help but wonder what it must look like in real life. She told Martin about it earlier when they were leaving Greenland and he'd told her that they'd seen the lights once when they were leaving Helsinki. She had immediately badgered him for every detail until they were both laughing uncontrollably. Then she had seen a light flash in the captain's eyes and he had quickly excused himself. Now she was sat in one of the passenger seats, staring out at the glistening white surroundings wistfully. She looked up when Douglas walked towards her and leaned on the aisle seat's headrest.

"Rowan, if you'd like to take a brief pause in your moping, out fearless leader wants to see you outside." He told her, his eyebrows rising knowingly. Rowan frowned and slid across the seats.

"Outside? But it's freezing." She said but Douglas didn't give away any more information. He shrugged his shoulders and sauntered off back to the flight deck, Rowan close on his heels so she could duck her head out of the door of the aeroplane. She peeked out and saw a dark figure standing a little way away from GERTI. "Martin?" She called.

"Rowan!" He shouted back, waving for her to come outside. Rowan squinted to try and see him more clearly and put her hands either side of the doorway.

"Martin, what are you doing out there? It's February in bloody Norway for God's sake, you'll freeze!" She scolded him. From here, she could see Martin's enormous grin just over the top of his parka.

"It's okay; I'm fine, just come out for a second!" He told her, waving again. She rolled her eyes and moved away from the door.

"Fine." She muttered to herself. She quickly pulled on her coat and wrapped it around her tightly as she stepped out into the cold winds. She trudged across the snow and pulled her hood up over her ears as she reached the captain. "What's going on?" Martin smiled down at her,

"Well, you know how you were sad about missing the Northern Lights in Greenland?" He ventured, not giving anything away. Rowan nodded and rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to see them." She told him as she stamped her feet to get the feeling back. Martin nodded,

"I know, so I thought you'd cheer up a bit when you saw this." He said and grabbed her shoulders. He turned her around and Rowan let out a huge gasp. The Northern Lights were spread across the night. The inky blackness of the sky made the reds, blues, greens and pinks of the Aurora Borealis stand out beautifully. The colours shone and swirled across the stars, like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Oh, my God." She breathed. She remembered her science class in Year 9 when her teacher had taught them about how the Aurora happened. She had told them something about photons and magnetism and the Earth's atmosphere but Rowan couldn't believe any of that now. What she was seeing here wasn't anything to do with science. It was completely and utterly magic. Then a thought struck her. "Oh, my God, Martin! This is why we're still in Tromsø! Wheels needed checking my arse!" She realised as she turned back to him. Martin was wringing his hands and watching her with a warm look in his eyes but when she turned to face him he quickly straightened up and cleared his throat, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Well, I knew how much they meant to you so I asked Carolyn and she said it was alright since we weren't flying until late tomorrow." He told her nervously.

"You flew us to Tromsø just so I could see the Northern Lights?" She breathed. Martin twisted his mouth, his whole body radiating embarrassment.

"Well, yeah." He admitted inarticulately. Rowan couldn't believe it. In all her life, no one had ever done anything so spectacular before. She'd never had a surprise party or surprise gift or an unexpected sign of affection and here was Martin, the man she'd known for 6 months, giving her what she had wanted since she was little girl.

"Martin, you are the most wonderful man in the entire world." She told him as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Martin's mind reeled as she pulled him close and he had to give himself a long talking to before he put his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"More wonderful than the Aurora Borealis?" He asked, his warm breath tickling her ear and he chuckled slightly. Rowan pulled away so she could talk to him face to face but her arms remained around his neck and his around her middle.

"Oh, ten times more because you brought me to them. Without you I would probably never have seen them." She said, smiling gratefully. Then Martin went into idiot-mode. He started rambling again and he didn't know whether it was the cold (that had curiously lessened since she had hugged him), or the fact that she liked her present or that she was now pressed against him tightly, but he started talking like he was never going to stop.

"Well, I don't know about that, I mean, you probably would've eventually but you can't be sure. I'm not saying I'm not grateful for what you're saying but it may not be-" Rowan stared up at the incredible man who had flown her across oceans and deserts and mountains, who she trusted more than anyone and who had given her the most wonderful gift anyone could give her. She smiled and shook her head as he talked rapidly. Then she reached up and kissed him, her lips silencing his. Martin made a sort of gulping noise at first in surprise but he eventually managed to collect his scattered thoughts for long enough to kiss her back. She was the first to pull away and she smiled when she saw his completely mystified expression.

"I rather like you, Martin." She admitted, adding humour so as not to scare him. Martin's eyes focused and his face was so perfect, Rowan burst out laughing. He laughed too and wrapped his arms more tightly around her middle. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't quite find the words.

"I-" He cleared his throat and tried again. "You are- Um, you- I, ugh, we, er-" From behind them Douglas slapped a hand to his face in despair. He, Carolyn and Arthur had been watching from GERTI and could hear everything they were saying. Unfortunately. Rowan giggled and he stopped attempting to talk. He sighed, frustrated with himself. Martin stared at her for a moment, contemplating his next move. She was smiling at him so he must be doing something right. "I'm not good with words." He admitted in an embarrassed whisper.

"I know." She said, her eyes shining. "So show me." He nodded his head slightly and bit his lip. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He wanted to do this properly, to get this absolutely perfect, the way she had done just a moment ago. But one quick glance back to Rowan's beautiful eyes and he realised that it just didn't matter. So, throwing that idea out the window, Martin angled his head and crashed his lips against hers in a desperate and relieving kiss. She gasped. His grip on her tightened as her lips instantly responded to his touch, moving slowly, gently. Rowan would have laughed with joy had her mouth not been very busy. Her hands slid up to his hair and she felt his grip on her tighten again. With a quiet moan, Martin pulled her body flush against his and slid his hands down to rest on her hips. Tugging on his soft hair gently, Rowan felt his tongue slide across her lips. Suppressing a groan, she opened her mouth and felt his tongue slide over hers. She clung to Martin's coat so as not to fall as she felt her legs grow weak. Moments, seconds, minutes went past and the harsh Norwegian winds didn't seem quite so cold any more. They continued their embrace until Rowan softly broke away, gasping for air. A lingering moment of silence fell between them as their foreheads connected.

"Will you do me the honour of joining me for dinner, Miss Lear?" Martin asked, his voice sounding hoarse and breathless. Rowan chuckled again and nodded.

"I would love to, Captain Crieff." She replied.


End file.
